


Happy Birthday Noctis

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, HBDNoctis, HappyAu, HappyBirthdayNoctis, Lunoct, M/M, Promnis Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: A small birthday surprise for Noctis





	Happy Birthday Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly unbeta'ed  
Please forgive me, I wanna come back and clean this up later, but well see.

Prompto and Iris went above and beyond decorating the cape side shack. Rope lights meant for the Christmas Tree were hung up and criss crossed over head, streamers hung along the walls, and a large painted "Happy Birthday Noctis" poster had been slapped on the wall opposite the front door. Ignis was finishing up the cake, the frosting canister passed over to Prompto as a distraction from going for the cake.

“So, what do you think?” Prompto asked around the spoon in his mouth. “Did we kill it or what?” Eyeing the decorations with a satisfied hum. 

“I believe that you definitely ‘slayed’ it.” Ignis confirmed, he smiled warmly as Prompto pretended to air dunk and make a soft swishing noise. “Gladio, do we have any sort of word from Lunafreya?” He asked slipping the cake into the fridge. 

“We told her to take him fishing. It’s gonna be a while Iggy.” He laughed. “We’re just lucky that she managed to distract him from wanting to fish when they first got here yesterday.” 

“You say that as if Noct wouldn’t be up for two straight days of fishing.” Iris dead panned beside her brother. “How long has it been since we’ve visited Cape Caem?” She asked stretching. 

“I believe Prompto and Noctis had just met.” Ignis explained. “I haven’t been here since he was in Middle School. That was quite the trip, he’d just finished the last of his physical therapy." Ignis reminisced before he paused, "Gladio, you’re sure you’ve parked the car where it can’t be seen from the road right?” 

“Yeah. Why?” Gladio asked slowly beginning to stand. 

“I suspect Lunafreya’s cell phone may have malfunctioned.” Ignis warned and glided to Prompto, dragging him to the floor. Gladio went into the nearest closet while Iris slapped herself up against the door. 

Outside they could hear Noctis bemoaning about a lost catch and Lunafreya’s nervous laughter as they got closer. “That stupid line! If it hadn’t broken we would have caught it!” He groaned again. 

“Yes, although it will still be a great story to tell everyone toni--When we get back.” Lunafreya corrected herself as the knob began to twist and the door slowly creaked.

"Luna, wait." Noctis called and everyone froze. "Was the door just unlocked like that?" He asked clearly concerned. 

"No, I unlocked it." Astrals, at least she was trying to keep the surprise a surprise and not an unnecessary emergency call.

"You. You unlocked it?" Noctis asked sounding coy. "When I have the keys? What's going on he--"

The door slammed open, Lunafreya held it open so Noctis could see in. Iris screamed and jumped into sight in a panic and Gladio stumble out from the closet shouting for Iris. Ignis sighed and rubbed his temples. While a large flash from Prompto's camera blinded everyone involved. 

Lunafreya and Noctis blinked the stars out of their eyes, the former rubbing his eyes before finally peeking between his fingers. “What the?” 

“Happy Birthday Noctis!” 

Noctis blinked and looked around then back to Lunafreya, who was trying not to laugh at the dazed look on his face. “Seriously?” He turned back and found himself tugged into a hug from Prompto and Iris. “When did you guys get here?” 

“About ten minutes after you left for your fishing trip.” Ignis chuckled as he leaned against the dining room table. “Lunafreya helped organize the lot of this, we just happened to execute it. Though I thought we were going to be getting a warning when you’d be returning.”

“The battery on my phone died.” Lunafreya admitted while she turned pink and held up the small flip phone. “I’m sorry I thought I had more time.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Gladio shrugged, “point is, Noct is here and we have a party."

"Party!" Prompto echoed with a whoop and arms thrown above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat please feel free to find me as follows:   
[tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
+  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)  
+  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/awkawardcrow)


End file.
